Fire melts an Icey heart
by Tonystarksgirl
Summary: After running away from an abusive wife one of gokus enemy's turned him into a five year old child again. When everyone finds out everyone wants to take care of him but vegeta us the one that does. And maybe while vegeta takes care of him vegetas Icey heart will finally thaw out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:hey new story out! I wa in class nd I had this thought and now...here it is hope you like it read and review plz!**

chapter one-transform!

It was a pretty normal morning for the earths savior named goku son. He started his day like any other not knowing just how bad hid day was about to get.

It all started with chi-chi being a major jerk again. Goku had just woken up when he was being yelled at for no real reason at all.

"goku get up you lazy selfish monkey!" chi-chi screeched at him as he jumped awake.

"wha-?"goku said still half asleep. Chi-chi growled and sloped him-hard. listen to me you overgrown monkey, get your lazy ass out of that bed and go do something to actually prove you are worth something to this family." chi-chi said in a uncaring voice. Goku and chi-chi both knew the only reason she hadn't hit him anymore or any harder was because gotten was stil in the house.

He quickly got dressed and left the house to go get some fire wood. As he was Hitting the trees so they would fall down he thought about how everyone seemed to call him names and stuff and not think it hurts his feelings or any thing.

_How and why would they do that to me? I was never mean to them or anything...hell I saved their lives loads of times and not even asked for a thank you. Don't they know words like that hurt? _

He wondered about that for what seemed liked hours. When he looked at the sky he was shocked to see it was turning dark! He quickly grabbed the wood stacked it up and then went into the house. He was nervousentering because it was time for dinner and he was scared that chi-chi would put the sedatives in his food again.

It started when gotten had his 10th birthday two weeks ago. Chi-chi had bought some and slipped them in his food of hopes of poisoning him but got an even better result (for her only) they made goku unable to move or do anything but breathe and barely talk. And since then some nights she would slip some into his food and then beat him senseless and when he got better he never would get her back because he promised his grandpa gohan that he would never hurt anyone weakerthan he was unless they where a threat to the earth. And chi-chi only harmed him do no he would not attack back. In fact the only reasin he stayed was becausemht didn't want chi-chi to go through with her threat and harm gotten.

As he got washed up and wet to the table he saw chi-chi and gotten sitting at the table alredy andhase save some food for him.

"hurry up and sit down goku" chi-chi snapped at him and he quickly say down and ate. About twenty minute after the meal he started to feel like his arms and legs where made out of lead which showed that chi-chi had drugged him again. It took about another ten minutesbefoe the drugs to finally set in all the way and as they did,goku started to panick as he sawchi-chi bring out a rather large leather belt and grin evilly at goku.

"so care to tell me what took so long getting the wood" chi-chi Asked as she snapped the belt loudly near his ears so he could hear the loud snap. She must have given him to larger dose of drugs because he couldn't even speak.

"I though so" chi-chi said as he tried to talk but couldn't. He tried one more time before-_Snappp_ he heard the belt before he felt it and when he did it was White-hit pain where she had hit him with it.

This went on for almost all night until she felt tired and went to bed. A couple hours later he felt the effects where off and then he grabbed gottens things and a still sleeping gotten and went to bulmas house.

He knocked on her door an bulmas answered it. " what do you wa-oh goku what happened to you!" bulma gasped shocked at the sight of her childhood friend. He was covered in what looked like bruises and belt burns but before he could ask what had happened he gave her a naway and gotten (stil sleeping) and his things then shot off and flew away.

As she read the note explaing that gottens was here because chi-chi was threading to hurt gotten and did hurt goku she gasped an looked awy towards where goku had flew away. "oh goku please be ok" bulma said looking off in to le distance.

(back with goku) goku had just flew away from bulmas house about ten minutes ago when he bumped into someone that he aw had the dragon balls. And what was even worse was that it was one of his minor enemys and they were having three wishes done.

"an I wish goku of earth was turned back into a child do I can defeat him easily" theysaid and goku was just about to go and ask him to leave earthOrr be defeated (again) when he felt a weird tingling feeling spread through his body then he started to fall with his world turning black until he could only see a dark black curtain foe into his vision and then passed out.

**A/N:so what you think read and review so I can post new chaoterpter laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:sorry sorry sorry people! I really would have updated sooner but my brother keeps breaking the computer and stuff like that. But here it is an plz don't kill me! Also sorry about the spelling mistakes in the other chapter!

Chapter two-kid goku

Goku woke up in what looked like a giant crater. He sat up feeling disoriented and looked around. What was going on here? He stood up slowly and looked around. (A/N:goku has no memories except for when he was little, like with his grandpa gohuan little). "grandpa? Where are you?" the now little child asked. (A/N: he forgot how he does it but he still has all his powers even stuff like super sayain and it evolved forms too). A quick look around him and he nearly jumped up in surprise. He...he was floating! "ahhh what is wrong with me" little goku squeaked out and started to go higher.

Just after squeaking that out, he landed on the ground with a large thump! Standing up and rubbing his sore bottom,he shouted "NIMBUS!" and then,as said cloud appeared,jumped on the cloud and started to fly towards the area where his grandpa's house is(was). (A/N: sorry I didn't know if goku had nimbus when he was little and so I just put nimbus in there because nimbus is AWSOME!).

He flew to his grandpas house and fell down in shock. "GRANDPA!" little goku screamed and ran towards the ruins of what used to be his grandpa's house. He felt sadness and anger rise up in him. He should have been there to protect his grandpa;he shouldn't have wondered off(A/N: goku thought he just wondered off and feel asleep or something. Remember he doesn't remember anything of what happened after his grandpa died,he is far back into the past.).

He screamed in grief and frustration,not noticing his power level spiking way past super sayain two. "GRANDPA I'M SORRY" and the little goku fell to the ground crying till he fell asleep only to e woken up a couple of hours later by someone screaming a...funny sounding name. "KAKAROT WHERE ARE YOU,YOU MISSED TRAINING AND YOU KNOW THAT MAKES ME MAD...ANSWER ME KAKAROT NOW!" he looked over to see who it was. It was a strange man with a hair style like fire. "who are you brat and have you seen someone this planet calls goku?" the funny looking short man snapped at him. "how do you know my name" the little child asked as the funny looking man eyes grew larger. The flamed haired man looked him up and down,muttered a curse then called out to the side, "Onna we got a problem!" and then a blue hair woman popped out of no

wear.

*vegetas pov*(sorry it will be short but it will get longer from here)

To say vegeta was mad was an understatement. He specifically told kakarot to show up THREE hours ago to do training and was getting mad. How is he supposed to get stronger than kakarot if he didn't show up?!

He went to go talk to that wretched woman of his and asked some questions so he can find kakarot and beat the crap out of him for not showing up.

"Witch come here I have to ask you a question!" he yelled through the house. He covered his ears as the witch herself screeched loudly, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" and so the battle began.

After about a thirty minute yelling battle with chi-chi,he learned the Kakarot had run with goten for some reason,and,to vegeta, that witch looked awfully guilty kinda when she said that.

Anyway he got bulma and they headed towards the direction bulma saw kakarot fly away in. After a twenty minute flight,they arrived at the place where vegta felt most if kakarots energy. After ten minutes of finding nothing he started screaming, "KAKAROT WHERE ARE YOU,YOU MISSED TRAINING AND YOU KNOW THAT MAKES ME MAD...ANSWER ME KAKAROT NOW!"and vegeta looked around to see where kakarot was because he could feel his power level just not pinpoint it. He looked over to see a short brat sitting up I. The middle of nowhere and went over to ask he if he had seen kakarot.

"who are you brat and have you seen someone this planet calls goku?" he snapped not in the mood for nice chit-chat. The brat looked nervously over at him and asked, "how do you know my name?". He couldn't believe it. He did a quick power level and saw that it was indeed kakarot! His eyes got wide,looked the mini-kakarot up and down then muttered a curse,because he knew they had a problem now.

"Onna we got a problem!" he called and then said woman basically popped out if no where. She looked at him and he said while gesturing toward the brat, "we found kakarot."

A/N: ta-da! Here is te end of along await chapter. Sorry it took so long but I had HUGE. Computer problems. Also today is my b-day! Yay for me! Anyway see you l8r for another chapter and I thank the guest reviewer Just a guy for getting me off my lazy butt to finish this.


End file.
